Titanic
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: April, 1912. The Daniels family are to set off for New York on the Titanic. One shot


**A/N: Random oneshot I wrote last fall. Inspired by the photo of the Ninth Doctor with a family before the Titanic. This is my version of what happened.**

* * *

**April, 1912**

Taking a deep breath, John Daniels walked up the stairs to the office doors. He rapped his knuckles against the rough surface of the door and waited. He heard movement inside. "Mr. Kincaid?" he called out. "It's John Daniels, the overseer, sir. May I please come in?"

The door swung open moments later. "Daniels," Kincaid said with forced joviality. "Come in. Come in and have a seat. What can I do for you? No problems to report, I hope?"

"Thank you, Mr. Kincaid," John responded, stepping inside. He glanced at the stacks of papers that were all over the room. "I do have a concern I'd like to speak to you about. It's why I'm here, actually."

"Hmm," Kincaid said, sounding displeased. He walked to his desk, dislodged a stack of papers from the seat, and sat down. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. I've been hearing good things about you, Daniels, and how well you keep things running."

"Thank you, sir," John said, taking a seat opposite the desk. He had to sit on the very edge to avoid the papers. "Several of the workers have complained about some new…additions that have been made to the machines. They don't understand it and the machines are working faster than they can keep up with."

Kincaid shook his head. "Then, they will have to learn to keep up or lose their jobs," he answered. "Time is money, Daniels. And the faster production is, the more money I can make."

"I've tried to myself, sir," John protested. "It is nearly impossible to keep up. Today, one of the girls nearly lost her hand in the machine. And another did lose a finger. I spoke to Mr. Smith already, but he said not to be concerned with it. However, I think it is a matter of concern."

The owner of the cotton mill glared. "It does not show you in good light if you're trying to get me to countermand my partner's instructions," he said. "Leave it be, Daniels."

"I'm afraid I can't," John said firmly. "I've had a look at these strange additions myself. I've seen nothing like them before. I can't in good conscience ask any of the workers to work on those machines while they are like this. It's not safe even for our most skilled workers."

Seriously, Kincaid stared at the overseer. "Good man, Daniels," he said abruptly. "I asked Smith to make the additions as a test. I wanted to know if you were up to the task."

"Task, sir?"

"Yes, I have a proposition for you," Kincaid continued. "In one of our other, more successful factories, we are in need of a man of your skills. The pay would be double what you're making now."

Dumbfounded, John blinked. "My skills?" he repeated. "This is a surprise sir."

"I haven't told you all the details," Kincaid said. "The factory is located in the United States of America. New York City to be exact. You'd have to make the move within the next seven days, when the ship leaves. All expenses would be paid, of course."

"Seven days? That's a little short notice."

Kincaid's eyes narrowed. "That's the deal, Daniels," he said. "If you don't accept, I'm afraid you're not the kind of employee I want. You'll be replaced with someone who appreciates opportunities to get ahead in the world. Are we clear on that?"  
John frowned. 'I won't be pressured into something, Mr. Kincaid," he said, getting to his feet. "I'll have to get back to you."

The mill owner nodded curtly. "I'm sure you'll make the right decision, Daniels."

John nodded once in return and left the office. Frowning, he hurried to collect his jacket and cap. The sun had been long gone when he stepped outside the factory. Thoughtfully, John headed for home. He'd only gone a few steps when he heard a strange thrumming noise. It faded after a moment, and John continued on his way.

* * *

From the office window, Kincaid watched the man walk down the street. "I told you he would be a problem," a voice hissed.

"I've taken care of it, Smith," Kincaid responded, turning around. "Once he's in New York, there'll be no coming back for him. It'll be a wonderful new start for him."

The voice cackled. "You're sending them on the Titanic. They won't complete the journey."

"Then, we have nothing to worry about," Kincaid said.

"And I already have someone close at hand to make sure this goes no further," the voice said. A large figure moved into the light. "Still, the distraction is annoying."

* * *

Hanging his cap n the wall next to his jacket, John surveyed the entrance way to his family's home. The cottage had stood for some one hundred years, and was showing its age. The steps of the staircase on the right were well worn from many feet running up. The paper on the walls was cracking.

"Papa!"

Pulled form his thoughts, John smiled and spread out his arms to catch his children. Eleven year old Emma reached him first. "I didn't think you'd ever get home!" she exclaimed. She threw her arms around her father's neck and hugged him. "I placed first in the spelling bee today."

"Good job, Em," John said, hugging her back and kissing her cheek.

"Pap, your mustache tickles!" Emma exclaimed.

"Papa, I lost another tooth!" six year old Peter announced, trying to push his sister out of the way. "Em, let me talk to Papa!"

Laughing, John let his daughter go and crouched down to the boy's level. "I can't believe you're getting so big, Petey!" he said, ruffling the boys brown hair. Peter grinned, showing off the new gap in his smile. "One of these days, you're going to be as big as me."

"Mum had dinner ready hours ago!" Susan declared, worming her way through for a hug. The eight year old looked indignant. "We had to eat without you."

"Then, I should apologize to Mum," John said, looking up. His wife was standing in the doorway to the dinning room with their youngest child in her arms. "Mary, I'm sorry I'm late. I…had a meeting with Mr. Kincaid."

"I saved a plate for you," Mary Daniels said, her tone noncommittal. She set Katherine down. The three year old ran for her father's hug. "Emma, take Katherine upstairs and get her ready for bed. The rest of you, I know you still have homework to get done. Now move along."

Glancing between their parents, Emma caught Katherine's hand and started up the stairs, going slowly for the three year old. Susan tugged on her father's hand. "Kiss her, Papa," she urged, her voice a loud whisper. "That will make Mum happy again."

"Do as your mother told you," John said, grinning. He pushed the girl towards the stairs. He walked to where his wife stood. "I have been reliably informed a kiss will put a smile on your face."

"Will it?" Mary responded, her lips almost quirking into a smile. Swiftly, John leaned in and kissed his wife's cheek. "Come get your dinner then."

John followed his wife back to the kitchen. He accepted the plate Mary took out of the oven and handed to him. "It looks delicious," he said, sitting at the table. "But then, everything you cook is delicious."

"I've already forgiven you, so flattery isn't necessary," Mary said, smiling broadly. She sat next to him at the table. "What's wrong, John? I can tell you have something on your mind."

Sighing, John picked up his fork. "Mr. Kincaid offered me a position in one of his other factories," he said, turning his gaze to his plate. He hesitated before he went on, "The pay would be double what I get now, but a move would be involved. And not a small move either."

"I see," Mary responded slowly. "What's so wrong about that? You know my parents and your parents would come visit wherever we went-."

She broke off seeing her husband shake his head. "It's not that simple, Mary," he said. He took a deep breath and met her gaze. "The job is in America. And we'd have to leave in ten days. I'm assuming on the Titanic when she makes her maiden voyage."

"America?" Mary repeated in disbelief. "So far away? I didn't even know Mr. Kincaid had factories there."

Shrugging, John took his first bite of the chicken. "Its not something that's come up in the past three months since he took over. That's not all to the story, Mary," he said, trying and failing for a casual tone. "Mr. Kincaid said if I don't accept it, I'll lose my position at the factory."

Mary stared at him in disbelief. "Can he do that?"

"He is the boss," John said, giving up on eating his meal. He pushed his plate away and put his head in his hands. "It was hard enough to get this position, Mary. I know I could go to the shipyard, but the pay wouldn't be enough to support the family."

"John, whatever you decide, we'll be fine," Mary said, reaching out and squeezing his hand. She smiled as he looked at her. "I could do sewing work. Or, if you want to go to New York, I'd be more than happy to have someone other than Tabitha to order about."

John frowned. "Tabitha?" he asked. "Who's Tabitha?"

"Oh, Daisy fell ill," Mary answered. "Tabitha came to take her place."

"If I thought America was the best option for us, would you mind?" John asked, getting back on topic. Seeing his wife frown, he hastened to add, "I only said if, Mary."

The black haired woman smiled. "I know you did, darling," she said. "I was only thinking whether ten days would be enough time to get everything sorted and packed." She paused for several moments. "And I have come to the conclusion that it would."

Grinning, John leaned over and kissed her. "What would I do without you?" he asked.

"Oh, I imagine you would be running all over the place, getting yourself into trouble," Mary answered. She smacked his arm. "Now finish your meal."

* * *

Upon being told of the impending change the three oldest Daniels children begged to be let off of school. Mary sent them anyway. "Do you think it'll be fun on the ship?" Susan asked, skipping down the street after school let out. "Or will it be boring like school?"

"I don't know, Sue," Emma answered, trying to stop her brother from throwing stones at the passing wagons. "Peter, stop that!"

"Well, I think it'll have to be," Susan said, spinning around and around ahead of her siblings. "Everyone says it's the greatest ship ever to be built! And now we're going to be on it! No school work the whole time we're at sea! Everyone was so jealous when I told them!"

Exasperated, Emma looked up in time to see her sister spinning right towards the street far ahead of her. "Susan! Look out!" she shouted, bolting forward.

Even as she spoke, Susan stepped off the curb and fell into the busy street. A driver shouted, trying to slow his team. A man dressed all in black shot out of nowhere and into the street. He scooped Susan up and jumped out of the way off the traffic.

He was setting the eight year old on her feet as Emma skidded to a stop beside them. Peter's eyes were as huge as saucers. "Susan, are you all right?" Emma asked in concern. She stared at the man's strange outfit, black trousers, black leather jacket. She focused her attention on checking her sister for injuries.

"No harm done," the man said, straightening up. He patted Susan's shoulder. "See?"

"Thank you!" Susan said, looking up at him. She wrapped her arms around him. "You saved my life!"

Emma laughed at the look on the man's face. "Sue, don't hang on him so," she said, taking pity on the stranger. She disentangled her sister's arms from around him and pulled Susan back. "Thank you, Sir. I never would have gotten to her in time."

"Well, I was just passing by," the man said. "Good-bye."

He turned. "Don't go!" Peter exclaimed, jumping forward. He grabbed the man's hand. "You look sad. Why?"

Appalled, Emma reached to draw the six year old away. She paused as the man knelt to be eye level with Peter. "My home is gone," the man admitted. "I'm all alone."

"Then, you'll just have to come home with me and my sisters," Peter said simply, his face lighting up with a grin. "Then you won't be alone. I'm Peter, and those are my sisters, Susan and Emma. My other sister is at home with Mum. We have plenty of room for you."

Smiling sadly, the man shook his head. "Please, sir," Susan asked, pulling away from her sister's grasp. She stared into the man's eyes. "Please? I don't like people to look sad."

"Susan, don't," Emma hissed. "We don't even know who he is."

After a moment, the man laughed. "All right then," he said, standing up. "I'll walk home with you, but that's it. I'm the Doctor. Now you know who I am."

* * *

Sighing, Mary looked at the dishes she'd pulled out of her cupboard. There was a crash behind her and she whirled around. "Tabitha!" she exclaimed in horror, seeing the maid with a shattered bowl at her feet. "Did I not just say for you to let me do this?"

The maid had a dark look on her face. "Yes, Ma'am," she said, kneeling. She scooped up the small pieces of the bowl. "My apologies, Ma'am."

"There's nothing more you can do here," Mary told her. "Go home."

Tabitha put on a fake smile and bobbed the briefest of curtsies before walking to the kitchen. Rubbing her head, Mary turned back to her now incomplete set of dishes. "Mother would never forgive me if I didn't take it," she said out loud. She began packing the dishes into a box.

"Mum!"

Startled by the sudden shout, Mary dropped the teacup in her hand. She stared at the pieces and closed her eyes. Susan came running up beside her, and peered at the shattered cup. "Mum, you dropped a cup," the girl commented. Mary took a deep, calming breath. "Mother, come meet the Doctor!"

"Doctor? What doctor?" Mary repeated, her eyes flying open. "Are you all right? Where is Peter and Emma?"

"With the Doctor," Susan said. She dropped her schoolbooks on the table and grabbed her mother's hand. "This way, Mum! Come quickly and meet him! He won't stay for long." She steadily pulled her mother towards the front door. "He saved my life, Mum!"

They had reached the doorstep by that point. "Saved your life?" Mary demanded, feeling like a parrot. But then her attention was on her son, who was hanging onto the Doctor's back. "Peter!"

"...and since Daisy went away, 'cause she was sick, Tabitha is here now. I don't like her a bit! She's mean," Peter was informing the Doctor. He looked over and beamed happily. "Mum! This is the Doctor. Can I keep him? He doesn't have a family."

"Mum, you should have seen it!" Emma said, rushing to her mother's side. "Susan wasn't paying attention, and fell into the street. You know how busy the streets are this time of day and she almost got run over. But the Doctor jumped after her and rescued her!"

"Hey!" Susan objected. "I was so paying attention! I just lost my balance!"

Bewildered, Mary glanced from one daughter to the other and then finally turned her gaze to the strange looking man, raising her eyebrows. "Hello," he said, reaching around. He dislodged Peter and set him on the ground. "I'm the Doctor. Just passing through."

Mary nodded in acknowledgment. "I'm Mary Daniels," she responded. "Are my children telling me this correctly? You saved my daughter's life?"

"As I said, I was passing by," the Doctor answered vaguely. He stepped backwards.

"Please, don't go," Peter begged, reaching for the man's hand. "Stay and meet Papa."

Firmly, the Doctor pushed the boy's hand away. "I've got to go, Peter," he told the boy. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Daniels. Good bye."

"Bye, Doctor!" Susan called out, running to the front gate. She and Peter stood on the boards and waved wildly. "Come back soon!"

"I think all of you need to come into the house and tell me exactly what happened," Mary said.

Just down the street, at the corner, the Doctor and John collided with one another. "Pardon me," John said automatically.

The Doctor looked him over. "Fantastic kids, Mr. Daniels," he complimented. "Good-bye."

Puzzled, John glanced over his shoulder as he continued to the cottage. He was enthusiastically greeted by his children at the gate. "Did you see a man just now?" he asked his wife. "A strangely dressed man? I just ran into him and he acted like he knew me."

"That was the Doctor!" Peter declared.

"I'll explain," Mary promised, looking confused herself. "What are you doing here? Its hours until the factory closes."

"Mr. Kincaid has paid me off for the rest of the week and told me to help get ready to leave," John said quietly. "There was another accident. Mrs. Jones was killed this time."

* * *

The next day, John helped his wife sort through their belongings. "Before we leave, we should get a family photograph," Mary suggested. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

"I suppose it would, but there's not a lot of time," John answered, lifting a painting form the wall. He eyed the pastel with little enthusiasm. "Must this go with us?"

"It was a wedding present from my aunt," Mary informed him. John raised his eyebrows and she sighed heavily. "Yes, John. It has to come with us." She took it from him and put it in a trunk. "This one's almost done, John. Can you bring another trunk in?"

Both of them jumped when there was a loud bang. John bolted for the front door, skidding to a halt at the hallway. "Hello again," the Doctor greeted, holding a strange blue light up. "Don't mind me."

"Can I help you?" John asked.

"Who? Me? No," the Doctor said, turning in a circle. "Just need to focus in the signal. There it is!"

He took off down the hallway to the kitchen. Shooting a quick glance at his wife, John hurried after the man. Stopping just inside the doorway, John stared at the scene playing out in the kitchen. "You're not supposed to be here," the Doctor said to Tabitha.

"Who are you?" Tabitha demanded with a hiss. In her arms was Katherine. "Stay back or I will harm this child."

"I'm the Doctor," the man in black said, raising his blue light. "You're not supposed to be here, Bane."

Mary came up behind John and tired to push past him to get to her daughter. Tabitha screeched and seemed to shimmer. The Daniels' gasped at the strange greenish…thing that now stood in Tabitha's place. A single large eye looked at them, and tentacles twitched around the three year old toddler.

"Mr. Daniels, Mrs. Daniels," the Doctor said over his shoulder. "You should probably get out of here now."

"Mary, run. I'll get Katherine," John said, pushing his wife back even as he stepped forward. "Doctor, what is this thing?"

The Doctor looked over with a quick grin. "A bane," he responded. "A creature from another world that shouldn't be here."

The bane hissed angrily. John considered the information and then shrugged. "How do we get rid of it?" he asked. "How do we get my daughter away from it?"

"Like this," the Doctor said, adjusting the device in his hand. He held it up and the bane shrieked. The alien spun and the tentacles dropped Katherine. The Doctor lunged to catch the toddler, dropping the device. John scooped it up and hit the button. The Bane hissed and charged out of the cottage. The Doctor stood up with an unharmed Katherine in his arms. "There. That should keep it away for good. I'll be off."

Swiftly, John caught his arm. "What was that…that 'bane' doing in my house?" he demanded. Curiously, he looked down at the device of the Doctor's that was in his hand. "What is this?"

Mary hurried forward to get Katherine, but the child refused to let go of the Doctor. "That? That's a sonic screwdriver," the Doctor answered as the toddler pulled on his ear. "As to why it was here, I don't know. Probably some renegade hiding out here. Nothing to worry about."

"But it was in our house," Mary protested. "What's to stop it from coming back and threatening our children again?"

"Because I'm going to find it and make it leave this planet," the Doctor said, turning back. He swiped the sonic screwdriver from John's hands. "You haven't seen anything weird lately, have you?"

Both Daniels' stared at him. "You're not serious, are you?" Mary demanded. "A creature was disguised my maid!"

"Besides that."

"The factory," John spoke up. The Doctor frowned at him. "Where I work...or used to work, I suppose, there was something added to the machines to make them work faster. It was very strange. I didn't understand it and Mr. Kincaid ordered me to leave it alone."

"Where's that then?"

John reached over and grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair. "I'll show you."

"John!" Mary exclaimed.

"You don't have to do that," the Doctor said, firmly pulling out of little Katherine's grasp. "Just send me in the right direction and I'll be off."

Seriously, John shook his head as he slipped the jacket on. "People I know have been hurt and killed," he said. "I'm coming with you." He took Katherine off the Doctor's hands and turned to his wife. "I'll be back as soon as I can. If there is some way I can help, I have to go."

Worriedly, Mary nodded as she took the giggling toddler. "I understand, John," she said. She followed them to the door. "Be careful! Both of you!"

* * *

The last worker left the factory. A light still burned in Kincaid's office. "This way," John said in a low voice. He rose up from where he'd been hiding behind a bale of cotton. "The additions were made to all of the machines in this building. I never had a chance to check the others."

He turned to find the Doctor already heading for one of the machines. "I'll try to keep up," John said wryly, joining the Doctor by one. "What do you think?"

"This is definitely Bane technology," the Doctor said, running the sonic screwdriver over the machine. He leaned back on his heels, considering the alien addition. "But what are they trying to accomplish here? This isn't anything that would benefit the Bane Mother. Why are they doing this?"

"Everything needs to survive."

Springing up, John spun to face his employer. "Mr. Kincaid," he exclaimed. "Tabitha?"

Kincaid stood a short distance away, watching the trespassers with amusement. Tabitha was behind him, scowling at them. "I knew you'd be trouble, Daniels," Kincaid said. "But I never expected it to be this much trouble. You really should have left well enough alone."

"People are being killed by these machines!" John shouted, pointing at the offending additions.

"John, that's enough," the Doctor said, straightening up. He grinned. "Hello. I'm the Doctor. Why are you here? I know you're all Bane."

"We displeased the Bane Mother," Kincaid responded, regarding the Doctor seriously. "It was flee or get eaten. We ended up on this pathetic rock by accident. But, since we were here, we figured this was as good a place as any to settle in. And we are prospering very well."

"They must be killed," Tabitha hissed. "Or they will expose us."

John glanced at the Doctor, who looked unconcerned with the threat. "The factory was prospering before you added those things," John said, turning his attention to the aliens. He strove for a reasonable tone, much like one he'd use with his children. "I'm sure there's a compromise we can all make."

The Doctor glanced over in approval. "See?" he said. "We can be reasonable. Now, if you're so certain you're want to stay, that's fantastic. Earth is a brilliant place to settle down, but you can't be allowed to kill humans. This is their home and you are guests."

"No," a voice came from the shadows. "We will do whatever we please." A third Bane came out of the shadows, and the Doctor stopped smiling. "Because who's going to stop us?"

"I will," the Doctor answered.

The Bane moved closer, its large eye blinking. "No, I don't think you will," it said. "We will kill you and the annoying human first."

"Unfortunately, no one can do that," the Doctor answered grimly. He raised the sonic screwdriver. "I'm going to give you one last chance. I've given you three options: one, stay but leave humans unharmed; two, leave this planet peacefully; three, you deal with me."

Filling the factory with sound, the Bane laughed. "With what?" it challenged. "A sonic screwdriver?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said. "What's your choice?"

"Kill them," the Bane ordered.

Kincaid and Tabitha shimmered into their true form. "John, run!" the Doctor said. Without waiting to see if he was obeyed, he activated the screwdriver, holding it over his head.

The alien additions started to spark and the machinery began moving very, very quickly. "What have you done?" Kincaid screeched, flying to the machines in an attempt to forestall disaster. "You'll kill us all!"

All around the factory room, the machines increased speed steadily. "Doctor, this way!" John urged, seeing the danger immediately and the fact that his new acquaintance had made no move to leave the building. John grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him towards the door. "Come on!"

Startled, the Doctor began to run as well. The pair scrambled out of the factory and down the street. The factory exploded behind them. Shouts filled the streets as men ran out to quench the blaze before it spread through the rest of the town. No one seemed to notice the two men who just stood and watched.

"Do you think they got out?" John asked.

"Does it matter?" the Doctor responded.

John thought and then shrugged. "I suppose not," he answered. "Since they hadn't taken over all the cotton mills in town, I'm assuming they didn't have any more of that alien stuff to put on machines. So, they won't be harming anyone else. I guess they can be allowed to stay."

"I'll keep an eye on the situation," the Doctor said. "Well, John Daniels. It's been a pleasure meeting you. You should get back to your family now."

"Where will you go?" John asked.

"Oh, I'll keep traveling," the Doctor answered, vaguely. "See if I can't stop anyone else from harming the human race."

Pulling his gaze from the burning factory, John regarded the Doctor seriously. "Is that what you do then? Travel around and stop creatures from taking over?" he asked. The Doctor shrugged. "At least wait to say a proper good bye to the children. They haven't stopped talking about you yet."

The Doctor grinned. "All right," he said. "I'll meet you tomorrow at the docks then." He held out his hand. "You've been fantastic, John. Just the sort of person I like having along."

"If I didn't have family to get back to, I'd take that as an offer," John answered, shaking the Doctor's hand. "Tomorrow then."

* * *

"Why are we all dressed up?" Emma asked, following her parents onto the docks. "Papa, what are we doing?"

"It's the Doctor!" Peter exclaimed, catching sight of a man standing close to the water. The six year old bolted forward. "Doctor! Doctor!"

Not to be out done, Susan raced after him. "John, is that a camera?" Mary asked, her attention on the camera set up. She clutched her husband's arm. "Are we getting a family photograph taken?"

"Your wish is my command," John responded, kissing her cheek. They reached where Susan and Peter were attempting to pull the Doctor down to their level. With a laugh, John allowed his youngest daughter to join the fray. "Good day, Doctor. I trust no unusual things happened over night?"

The Doctor looked up. "Are you just going to let your children treat me like a tree?" he asked with a grin. "All right. All right. I see you all." He focused on John. "No sign of the Bane in the area. I don't think you're going to have to worry about them again."

"That's good. Doctor, we are having a family photograph taken," John informed the man. "It would be an honor if you would join us. So we have something to remember you by."

"I couldn't-" the Doctor began to protest.

"Yes! Yes!" Susan exclaimed. "Please, Doctor!"

"Please, Doctor," Mary said, adding her voice to the pleadings. "Twice, you have saved our children from harm. That makes you a member of the family."

Glancing down at the hopeful faces, the Doctor nodded. "All right then," he said. "Just let me change into something more appropriate. I'll be back before you know it."

Untangling himself from the Daniels' grasp, the Doctor hurried to an out of the way alley and vanished from sight. John went to the photographer and inquired how long it would take to get the photos. Mary anxiously checked her children's appearance.

In a matter of minutes, the Doctor was striding back in a black, formal suit. "I want to stand next to the Doctor!" Susan declared, taking up position beside the man.

"All right," John agreed. "Everyone, let's get lined up."

The family stood on the dock steps. Mary firmly kept Katherine next to her. Susan stood as close to the Doctor as she could get. Emma kept Peter by her side, and John took up position on the right hand of his wife. It took several minutes for the photographer to get ready.

"No one move," the photographer called out. There was a flash. "All right."

"Will you wait for a copy?" John asked, looking at the Doctor. "So you can have something to remember us by?"

"I won't forget you," the Doctor hedged. "I should be going now."

Groaning, Peter and Susan clung to his hands. "And we need to get ready for our journey," Mary said firmly. "The ship leaves on Wednesday. There's still much to get done."

The Doctor frowned. "Wednesday?" he asked. "Not on the Titanic."

"Yes," John answered. "Even if I don't have a job waiting in New York, we're going to go anyway. Kincaid already paid for our first class tickets. If they did survive, we'll be better off across the ocean." He put his arm around his wife. "We'll manage somehow."

Visibly, the Doctor hesitated. "Go to London," he told them abruptly. "Forget about the Titanic. It'll never get to New York. And if you get onboard, your family will get ripped apart. Go to London instead. Plenty of opportunities there for a good family."

"But everyone says nothing can sink the Titanic," Emma spoke up.

Meeting the Doctor's gaze, John nodded slowly. "Emma, hush. The Doctor wouldn't be telling us this if it wasn't true," he said to his daughter. "All right. We'll go to London. I have a brother there, anyway, He'll help us out." He held out his hand. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Good bye," the Doctor said, shaking the man's hand.

"Wait," Susan objected. "Where are you going?

The Doctor grinned. "Come and see," he invited. He led the family to the alley he'd gone into earlier. A big blue box stood out of the way. The Doctor went up to it and put his hand on the door. "This is my TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"Time and Space? You travel through time?" Emma asked him. "Are you an alien?"

"Yeah," the Doctor answered, opening the door and stepping inside. He turned out. "Have a fantastic life, Daniels' family."

"We'll see you again, won't we?" Mary asked. "You have to come back for your photograph."

A sad look crossed the Doctor's face. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know if I'll see you again. Who knows, though. Some moment in time, in your future, I might just cross paths with you again."

"How can you travel in a box?" Peter asked. "That's impossible."

That brought a grin to the Doctor's face. "Just watch," he said and closed the door.

The thrumming sound that John remembered began and the box slowly vanished form sight. Astonished, the children ran forward to check. John laughed. "Oh, the things he must see," he said, hugging his wife with one arm. "All right. Let's get things organized for a move to London."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
